Second Piece
by Imagaco
Summary: The story of 'One Piece' contiue's.  Taken over by Crazybisness.
1. Prolog

**Second Piece**

_I was reading __MastaRasta__'s 'New One Piece, and it reminded me of my own story I made to represent 'One Piece' part two. For many reasons (most of them negative comments) I will not tell you the story's name. But at any rate, I have made a remix of said story. How you like it? I don't own One Piece._

Prolog

The crowd was getting anxious. "Why are the marines taking so long," a woman asked. "Who knows," a man next to her said. Soon, doors behind the platform opened and four men walked out.

The first one was a… judge I guess you could say. The last two were holding what looked like spears with sword blades on them. The man in the between them wore a red overcoat over a red vest, blue pants that stopped at the knees… and a straw hat on his head.

Once they reached the top, the man in the straw hat kneeled down. The crowd grew eerily quiet. You could drop a crumb and it would sound loud.

The judge opened the book he was holding. "Strawhat Luffy," the judge said, "you stand accused of the fallowing crimes against the government."

He turned the pages of his book as he read the charges. "Defeat of the ex-shichibukai's Crocodile and Gecko Moria, declaring war on the World Government, the destruction of Enis Lobis, causing the breakout at the underwater prison, the assist on the attack at marine headquarters, the overthrowing of various Government enforcement, and, most obviously, THE CRIME OF BEING A **PIRATE**!"

The judge closed the book and gave the signal to carry out the sentence. It started to rain as the two guards lifted up their spears. They held them above their heads, restrained by some invisible force.

"Strawhat," someone in the crowd (thinking this was a pause for dramatic effect) said, "what did you do with One Piece?" Luffy looked up. Standing on a building across from him were 10 cloaked figures. Luffy knew who they were without seeing their faces. His 10 most faithful crewmates. The first 10 members of his crew.

"You want to know where One Piece is," Luffy said, smiling, "why, it's right where Gold Roger left it. Right on the island Raftel. And it's there for anyone who wants it."

Then the arms holding the guard's spears let go. And the Second Pirate King spoke no more. The wind blew strong, and Luffy's hat flew off. Reaching out a hand, one of the cloaked figures grabbed the hat in midair.

Taking off her hood, Nami put the straw hat on her head. "Well," she said, facing the others, "I guess this is goodbye."

"We all knew this would never truly last," Sanji said, "deep down inside." "Now we all go our own separate ways," Zolo said.

"May we meet again," Robin said, before they left, "in this life, or another."

_What do you think? I hope you like it. The story will continue 21 years later… in the story, I mean. No flames, please. Or at least, not too many._

**Imagaco**


	2. The Next Luffy

**Second Piece**

_Ok, just so you know, this is like, 31 years later. 10 years after Luffy found One Piece, 21 years after his execution. I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 1: The Next Luffy

A ship was parked at a small uncharted island. The skull was a square jawed man and the crossbones were buff arms. It was ship of pirate captain 'Black Club' Alvin.

"What is this," Alvin said, looking at a rough spot on the railing. "My apologies captain Alvin," a crew man said, "I must have missed that spot when polishing the wood."

"Insolent fool," Alvin said, knocking him aside with a spiked club that was about the size of an average person, "my ship should be as smooth and handsome as me, should it not."

"YES CAPTAIN," his crew answered, but only because they were too scared to be truthful.

You see, Alvin wasn't handsome at all. He was 6" 5', with brown hair, and blue eyes. But those were his best features.

He was about 1 ½ times wider than he was tall, had many zits and warts (which he argued were freckles), and he had huge buck teeth with a big gap between them. And his teeth were so yellow, they looked like they were made of gold.

"Kody," Alvin said to his cabin boy, "wipe my shoes. I got some blood on it again." "Yes sir," Kody said with great fear.

Kody was the average size for a boy his age, which was about 11. He had purple hair that hung like he didn't have time to comb it (which he didn't). He wore thick square glasses that one would find on any nerd.

"A ship should be as good looking as its captain," Alvin said, pretending to look into a mirror. "Of course Alvin," Kody said.

Alvin kicked Kody away and said, "That's enough, you'll ruin my shoes. Now go help the storage men."

Kody walked along the shore to the storage shed. Halfway there, he saw a barrel washed up on the shore.

Thinking it would help fill the storage shed, he started to roll it to the shed.

"What you got there," one of the storage men said to Kody. "I don't know," Kody said, "I found it on the shore. I thought that the shed might need it."

"Well," another storage man said, "if it's alcohol, we could sure use it." Then he looked over at Kody, "and if Alvin asks you, you don't know anything about it."

"Never saw it before in my life," Kody said. "Good boy," the third storage said.

Suddenly, something burst out of the top of the barrel, knocking one of the storage men out cold. "AAAAHH," the thing shouted, "WHAT A GREAT NAP!"

Looking closer, Kody saw that the thing was a person. A teenage girl infact. She had long blue hair that was done into a ponytail. She wore a closed dark purple vest (but nothing under that), black pants that were cut at the knees so that they were now shorts. On top of her head was an old straw hat.

"Man," the girl said, "I thought I was going to die. Well, that or barf." Then the girl saw the storage men and Kody.

"Who are you guys," she asked. "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHO ARE WE'**," the storage men shouted. "**GET BACK TO WORK**," Alvin shouted, throwing his club at the shed.

The impact shattered the shed to pieces. It also caused the barrel, and the girl in it, to get tossed into the woods nearby.

"WHO IS THE HANDSOMEST IN ALL THE SEA," Alvin said with venom in his voice. "You are, sir," the storage men said timidly.

"And yet you have the gall to try and defy me," Alvin said to their faces. "WHAT," one storage man said, "no, never, we would never even think of…"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB," Alvin shouted, "I COULD HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY TO THE SHIP. WHO HAD THE 'GREAT NAP'?"

Then one of the storage men remembered the girl. "Alvin," he said, "Kody brought an intruder to the island. That was who had a great nap."

"WHAT," Alvin said, "no doubt a bounty hunter after my head. Damn that Kody." "But wait," another of the storage men said, "there's only one living creature that would dare try and come after Alvin."

"Don't be stupid," the third storage man said, "he's locked up at a marine base. And not only that, but the person we saw was not only human, it was a girl."

"But he could have sent an assistant, or something," the first storage man said, "even though he would have had to escape for that."

"But if he's as powerful as they say," Alvin told them, "that might have happened. And they say Jawtooth is that powerful."

_Good start, huh. I bet you're wondering why the next Luffy is female. Well, what's wrong with that? Are you saying that a girl can't be a pirate king… well, queen? That seems sexist._

**Imagaco**


	3. Kody's Dream

**Second Piece**

_I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 2: Kody's Dream

Kody, who had run off in all the commotion, walked over to check up on the girl in the barrel. "Are you ok," Kody asked.

"I'm fine," the girl said, "just surprised is all. Oh, by the way, my name's Mona." The girl called Mona then climbed out of the barrel.

"What is this place," Mona asked, "a crazy battle ground island?" "No," Kody said, "this is the secret island of 'Black Club' Alvin. It used to belong to Alvida, before her crew abandoned her and she joined up with Buggy."

"By the way, I'm the cabin boy, Kody." "Yea," Mona said, "I'm not interested in that. Do you have a boat? Mine got caught in a whirlpool."

"**YOU WERE CAUGHT IN A WHIRLPOOL**," Kody screamed. "Yea," Mona said, "why do you think I was I a barrel."

Kody could hardly believe the girl wasn't dead. "Well," he said, "if you want a boat I have one… sort of." "Sort of," Mona asked.

Kody then pulled a tarp off a nearby boat… if you could call it that. The thing was built more like a coffin, which would be ironic.

Mona looked a Kody questionably. "I admit it's not the most seaworthy vessel, but after building it for two years, I had time to check for flaws."

Kody failed to mention that, well he did have the time to check for flaws, he never did. Mona did not notice this, as she was more interested in why Kody didn't want a boat he worked on for so long.

After questioning him about this, he said, "I was going to run away in this, but I lost my courage. I guess I'll never fulfill my dream."

"Why don't you just leave with me," Mona said. "NO," Kody said, shivering in fear, "even thinking about what would happen if Alvin found out makes me shake in fear."

"Two years ago," Kody continued, "Alvin and his pirates invaded my hometown. I tried to sail away, but I got on their boat by mistake."

"HA HA HA," Mona said, "WHAT A YUTS." Kody now felt worse. "Yes," Kody said, "I'm not brave enough to sail into a whirlpool like you."

Mona was about to tell him that that was an accident, when Kody said, "Say Mona, why are you sailing on the sea anyways?"

"Me," Mona said, smiling, "I'm going to be **KING OF THE PIRATES**!" "WHAT," Kody shouted. "Well," Mona said, thinking about it, "queen of the pirates, technically. I am a girl after all."

"BUT," Kody continued to shout, "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT. DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? TO BECOME KING…" "Queen," Mona corrected.

"QUEEN OF THE PIRATE'S," Kody continued, "YOU WOULD HAVE TO GET THE GREAT 'ONE PIECE'. EVERY PIRATE IN THE WORLD IS AFTER THAT TREASURE."

"And so am I," Mona said. "But the odds in your favor are so small, not even bacteria could see it," Kody said, "Wanting to be the pirate king…"

"Queen," Mona said. "Queen," corrected Kody, "in the Great Sailing Era, impossible. It is the most impossible…"

POW!

"WHY DID HIT ME," Kody screamed. "You were getting annoying," Mona said. "Ok," Kody said, coming down, "I'm used to it."

"I don't care about dying," Mona said, perking Kody's interest, "because it's my dream. And if I die trying… well, at least I tried."

'She's not afraid of dying,' Kody thought, 'what bravery, what courage.' "All I need is a crew and a flag," Mona thought out loud.

'Or maybe it's stupidity,' Kody continued, 'and yet, I'm still drawn to it.' "You think," Kody said, "that I may live my dream to."

"What dream," Mona asked. Kody inhaled, then said,

"I WANT TO BE A MARIE." Mona looked at him a few seconds before laughing. "You think I can't do it," Kody said, down hearted.

"No," Mona said, "I'm laughing because I can't picture you as anything else." Hearing this, Kody immediately perked up.

"Right," Kody said, "then I will join the maries. And one day, I will capture Alvin." "YOU'LL CATCH WHO," Alvin shouted, smashing Kody boat to splinters.

"My boat," whimpered Kody. "Do you think you can really run from me," Alvin said. Looking at Mona, Alvin said, "If you work for Jawtooth, you best find a new line of work."

Then Alvin turned to Kody. "And you," he said, "I'll give you one last chance at forgiveness. Who is the handsomest in all the sea?"

Before Kody could say anything, Mona pointed to Alvin and asked Kody, "Hey, who is this crazy old troll fart anyways."

Alvin, Kody and the rest of the crew were so flabbergast, that they just stood there. "What," Mona asked. "MONA, NO," Kody shouted.

"What," Mona asked again. "MONA," Kody shouted, "KNOW THIS. IN ALL THE SEA, CAPTAIN ALVIN IS…" then Kody remembered earlier.

He realized that if he didn't stand up for his dream once, he would never get any closer to it. So, without thinking, he said,

"THE UGLIEST TROLL FART I HAVE EVER MET." The other crewmates were now even more flabbergasted then they were before.

Alvin, however, walked over, ready to kill. 'I don't regret what I said,' he told himself, 'but I'll definitely pay for it now.'

"Good job Kody," Mona said, getting in front of him, "here, let me take care of him." "LIKE I CARE," Alvin said, swinging down his club, "YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO DIE!"

Then Alvin brought down his great club on Mona's head. Or rather, where Mona's head used to be. "Sorry," Mona said behind him, "you missed."

Alvin turned around for a second hit, but before he could do so, Mona kicked Alvin in the face so hard, he was sent flying.

It wasn't very far, but that was still impressive. If it was possible, the crew was now even more flabbergasted.

"Now," Mona said to them, "Kody's going to join the maries, so give him and me a boat, or you're next." Knowing what that meant, they eagerly did so.

Once they were out at sea, Kody asked, "How did you move so fast?" Mona chuckled and said, "I'll tell you later."

_Meanwhile, back on the island…_

"So," said one crewmate, "what do we do now?" "Hey," said another, "let's leave Alvin here. Then we'll never fear his club again."

An hour after doing just that, Alvin awoke to find his crew abandoned him. Using the spare small boat (which he had carefully hidden on that very island) he sailed off to find a new crew, as well as the straw hat girl.

But that is a story for another time.

_Please review._

**Imagaco**


	4. Mona's story

**Second Piece**

_SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTHS! Well I do admit than there are 'some' similarities (and yes, I think I'm exaggerating a bit), I can assure you than not everything will be similar. (Seriously, there are some things I __can't__ copy.) I promise to try and fix this. I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 3: Mona's story

"Hey, Kody," Mona said, "I was wondering, why do you want to be a marine?" "Because of my father," Kody said.

"Say Mona," Kody asked, "you never told me how you did that 'speed-up' thing." "Oh," she said, "I ate the Speed-Speed fruit."

"A DEVIL FRUIT," Kody said in amazement, "…wait, I've never hear of the Speed-Speed fruit." "That's because… well, you know how, in the last 30 years, new devil fruits have been discovered."

"Yes."

"Well," said Mona, "the Speed-Speed fruit is one of them." "Why did you eat it," Kody asked. "It wasn't on porpoise," Mona told him, "besides, I don't think I can pay off the debt I have with Nami."

"Who?" "Cat-Thief Nami," Mona told him, "she gave me this hat." "WHAT," Kody said, "MONA, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE THERE. CAT-THIEF NAMI WAS SAID TO HAVE PIRATE KING LUFFY'S HAT WITH HER. IF THAT'S TRUE, YOU'VE BEEN WEARING HIS HAT THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"I know," said Mona. "YOU KNOW!" "Yea," she continued, "when I was young, Nami came to my village. I had always wanted to be a marine, but when she told me about her life as a pirate, I changed my mind right away. It just sounded more exciting. And then I accidently ate the speed-speed fruit she had, so now I need to pay her back in three times the amount. That's the second reason I'm going after one piece."

"I see," Kody said, somewhat shocked by it all. "And I'll need an awesome crew to get it," Mona said, "say, who was that guy Alvin mentioned. Jawline, Jawbreaker…"

"Jawtooth," Kody said, "he's a head hunter that's locked up at the nearby marine base. Some say he's the son of Jimbli."

"Maybe I'll have him join my crew," Mona said. "NO WAY," Kody shouted, "HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT."

'This kid sure shouts a lot," Mona said to herself. "ON TOP OF BEING A FISHMAN," Kody continued, "HE IS ALSO ONE OF THE TOP HEAD HUNTER AROUND. THERE IS NO WAY HE WOULD EVER JOIN YOUR CREW."

"Well," said Mona, "you never know. I mean, Nami told me that first swordsman Zolo was once a bounty hunter."

"HE WAS," Kody said in surprise. "Please stop shouting," Mona told him, cleaning her ears from the noise.

Before Kody could apologize, Mona pointed ahead and asked him, "Is that the base Jawtooth is at?" looking ahead, Kody nodded.

"Yes," Kody said, "Marine Base Island."

_Sorry I snapped earlier (like, at the beginning of the story). I'm just sick of flames for things like this. I promise that things will start getting different in the next story. Please review. And no flames please._

**Imagaco**


	5. Man Hunter' Jawtooth

**Second Piece**

_A __very__ special thank you to bk00' for his/her review. Just wait till you see what I have thought up character wise. (I mostly mean their backgrounds and abilities, by the way.) I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 4: 'Man Hunter' Jawtooth

After arriving at the marine base, Mona and Kody knew something was up. "Where is everyone," Mona said.

Indeed, the town was so empty, a ghost town would have more life. Mona knew there were people in the town.

I mean, shadows in windows don't just disappear. As Mona and Kody started to get nearer to the base, they began to see some damage to the town.

First some minor scraps, then they grew to great slashes. When they when into the woods near the base, the damage got even greater.

The only things that seemed undamaged were a few pipes in the ground, puffing out smoke. Kody noted that, except for the center of the island where the base stood, dark clouds covered the sky.

Soon they reached the base. Or at least the 7 foot wall surrounding the base. The trees around the base were now stumps. On top of the wall, a row of gelatins prevented people from climbing over.

"Well," Mona said, "I think this is where we part ways." "Right," Kody said. "But first," Mona said, smiling, "let's take a look at Jawtooth."

"Oh come on Mona," Kody said as she scaled the wall, knocking a gelatin blade away, "He's probable locked away in their deepest, darkest, dungeon. "Then who is that," Mona asked, pointing out in the field.

Kody climbed up Mona's back for a better view. When he saw who it was, he fell off in shock. "That's him," he said breathlessly, "that's Jawtooth."

Mona could see why people thought he was the son of Jimbli. He looked just like him, except Jawtooth was orange, had no sun tattoo on his chest, and he was slightly smaller.

But other than that, he looked just like him.

Just then, a latter was placed next to Mona. Turning, she saw a little girl, shhhing her. The little girl then jumped down to the teenage boy Mona had not seen earlier.

The boy and the girl walked over to Jawtooth. "Big brother," the girl said. Jawtooth looked up. "I made you some cookies," she said, holding out a plate full.

"Do you want to die," Jawtooth said to her. "No." "Well then," he said, "get out of my face!" "What's going on in there," someone out of Mona's view said.

A guard began to come closer. The teen boy looked around nervously, then picked up the girl. "You there," he said to Mona, "catch her."

Then the teen boy threw the girl over to Mona, who jumped up and caught her. "what's going on here," the guard said.

"I'm just tainting the prisoner with food," the boy said, pointing at the plate. "Well stop it," the guard said, knocking the plate out of his hands, "if your father finds out, you and I are in deep shit."

"Right," the teen said. After they left, Mona looked at Kody. "What was that all about," she asked I don't know," Kody said.

_Ok, not too much difference, but you've got to admit, it's not exactly the same as 'One Piece'._

**Imagaco**


	6. Sad Town Story

**Second Piece**

_I will continue to try and not make it so original (except for bk00, who seems to like it original). Thank you. (Oh, and, sorry bk00, I'm a guy.) I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 5: Sad Town Story

Mona and Kody took the girl, named Sesa, back to town. Mona asked what was up with the town. Sesa told them the trouble started when headquarters put a new captain in charge of the island.

"It was horrible," Sesa told Mona and Kody, "Captain 'Blade Arm' Baroc is the worst." "'Blade Arm' Baroc," Kody asked.

"You know him," Mona asked. "Yes," Kody said, "they said that he's rumored to be an 'Axe Hand' Morgan reincarnation."

"You mean that captain of the marines that 'Pirate King' Luffy beat," Mona exclaimed, "who later on became a notorious pirate himself."

"No," said Sesa, "the man who made 'Captain Morgan' rum. OF COURSE THAT FUCKING MORGAN!" "Language," Mona said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Sesa said, "it's just… Baroc treats us like his own personal toys. The men he uses as slaves, and the women he just… uses."

"What about you," Mona asked. "He leaves the kids in constant fear of the day we turn 18," Sesa said, "even his own son."

"Sesa," a voice said. "Speak of the devil," Sesa, said, "what is it Hector." "It's horrible," Hector said.

Hector was slightly shorter than Mona, he had blond hair. He wore what was once a purple suit, but was now just rags.

"Sesa," Hector said to her, "Jawtooth is going to be executed tomorrow night." "WHAT," Sesa screamed. "But he's a criminal," Kody said, "isn't that good."

"He's not a criminal," Sesa said, "Baroc has him locked up for trying to save us kids. Baroc promise to only keep him alive till he starved."

"Trust me," Hector said, "he's not that nice." "Why doesn't he just leave," Mona asked, "the chains looked thin enough. Why doesn't he break them?"

"Because he can't," Hector said, "he's in sandstone handcuffs. Manmade handcuffs for fishmen that have the same effect as seastone has against devil fruit users."

"That does it," Mona said, standing up from the porch she was sitting on, "I've decided." "What," Kody asked.

"I'm gonna kick this guy's ass," Mona said, "then I'm gonna have Jawtooth join my crew!" Mona walked to the base.

"I wish I hadn't asked," Kody said, fallowing her.

_Baroc is pronounced Ba-rock,_

_Sesa is pronounced seesaw without the W,_

_Other than that, I don't know what to say._

**Imagaco**


	7. Freeing Jawtooth

**Second Piece**

_Sorry, I forgot to mention that Mona has metal bracelets and anklets around her wrists and ankles, which are colored such a dark purple, they almost look back. I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 6: Freeing Jawtooth

Mona jumped over the wall at the marine base, walked up to Jawtooth, and waited to reply. "What," he finally said.

"Hi," Mona said, "I'm Mona, and I'm gonna save your ass, kick Baroc's ass, and still have plenty of my ass to spare."

Jawtooth's face was unmoved. "Oh," Mona said as an afterthought, "and afterwards, you're joining my pirate crew." "LIKE HELL," Jaw tooth shouted.

"Wait," Hector said, just behind the wall, "Jawtooth had some swords with him when we caught him. Three swords, which are now in my father's vault."

"If I get you those swords," Mona said to Jawtooth, "will you join my crew?" "I'll think about it," he said. "Great," Mona told him, "I am off."

Mona ran towards the base. "Maybe I should have mentioned that my father is the only person who can open the vault," Hector said.

"That wouldn't have mattered," Kody said, "trust me." "Do you think she'll be alright," Sesa asked. Hector, Kody, and Sesa are hanging on the wall from oldest to youngest by left to right from Jawtooth's point of view.

_Meanwhile…_

"What a glorious event," Baroc said, women lying around him like he was a king, "my statue is finally done."

The men started to pull up the massive statue. It looked just like Baroc, who had short green hair, large muscle build, and his right hand had been replaced by a large sword blade.

"Behold my glory," Baroc said, "you are all in luck. There is not a thing in this world that can ruin my good mood now."

Just then, Mona came shooting out of nowhere. With nothing left to grab on to, Mona was forced to grab hold of the ropes holding Baroc's statue up.

I guess that you can guess what happen next. The ropes broke, then gravity took over. It was as if god wanted to prove Baroc wrong. Which he certainly did.

"Sorry," Mona said, taking off. Baroc was about to shout 'seize her', when a marine said that three kids have come onto the field to try and free Jawtooth.

'I'm surrounded by traders,' Baroc thought.

_Down in the courtyard…_

"Don't worry," Hector said, "that girl must have destroyed Baroc's statue. He's been waiting for that statue to finish, and he hardly waits for anything."

"We have about a good three minutes," Sesa said. "Well, Mona's faster than you think," Kody told them, "We might have longer."

Suddenly, Kody got shot in the shoulder. "AAAAAHH," Kody screamed. Then Baroc jumped out of a window near the top.

Landing a several feet away, Baroc pointed a hand-cannon at them. "Not good," Hector said, wetting his pants.

"Time to clean up the mess I made," Baroc said, "and by mess, I mean you kids." (Yes, all the kids in the town are Baroc's children. With all the women as his sex slaves, I thought that would be obvious.)

Suddenly, someone jumped out of the window Baroc had jumped out of. It was Mona, with Jawtooth's swords on her bark.

She landed on the ground in front of Kody and the others. "speed-speed," Mona said, beginning to spin around, "**twister**!"

By the time the cannon ball had reached them, Mona was spinning around so fast that she made a mini-twister. A mini-twister with enough wind force to cause the cannon ball to fly away.

"What the…" said Sesa and Hector. "Here you go," Mona said, handing over the three swords to a now unchained Jawtooth.

"Don't let them escape," Baroc said to his men, who had just joined him. A large number of swordsmen ran forth, ready to kill.

Seconds before they could, Jawtooth blocked all of them with two swords. "One move, and you're all history," he told them.

Mona looked down and saw the swords were no longer in her hands. They were in Jawtooth's hands. "Wow," she said to herself, "and I thought I was fast."

"A little help here," Jawtooth said. "Right," Mona said, "duck." "What?" Mona lifted up her leg. "Speed-Speed… **whip**!"

Mona sweep kicked all the marines off Jawtooth, but at a distance that seemed too far. "What are you," Jawtooth asked.

"I ate the speed-speed fruit," Mona said, "so I'm a speed-speed girl." "Not that," Jawtooth said, "I mean the whole 'long reach' thing."

"Oh, that," said Mona, pointing to her bracelets, "it's these things." Seeing the look on Jawtooth's face, Mona threw her fist at Jawtooth and said, "catch."

Jawtooth grabbed the air in front of him. Now in his hand, Jawtooth held a ball and chain that was attached to an open compartment in bracelet.

"I hate to use guns," Mona said, "so, went I once lived with a gang of bandits, the smart jerk with them replaced my wrists and ankles with these."

Mona retraced the ball and chain. "They hold a ball and chain system, a hook and rope system, and, in my ankles, a weight and chain system."

"Freaky," Jawtooth said. "I know, right," Mona said. "It hardly matters," Baroc said, "I'm going to kill you anyways."

"Oh, that's right," Mona said, "I told Jawtooth I'd kick your ass. So, prepare yourself."

And then it was on.

_Jawtooth wears his swords with one on each side, and one on his back, just so you know._

**Imagaco**


	8. Strawhat vs Blade Arm

**Second Piece**

_I know it's unoriginal to call her 'Strawhat' Mona, but I think it fits. Besides, I don't know what else to call her. I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 7: Strawhat vs Blade Arm

It had been three minutes, and all Mona had done was duck and dodge Baroc's attacks. "You're a feisty little devil," Baroc said, "aren't you?"

"Oh, shut up," Mona said, preparing to spin around, "Speed-Speed… Fist Twist!" Mona was now in the form of a twister, but this time, her ball and chains were flying out in all directions.

"AAARRGG," Baroc said as he got hit multiple times. After seeming to knocking him out, Mona walked by to talk to Jawtooth. "Glad to have you on the team," she said.

"Hold it," Jawtooth said, "I said…" then Jawtooth noticed that Baroc was not only awake, he was about to kill Mona without her knowing.

In one quick motion, Jawtooth knocked him out with one blow of his swords. "Nice work," Mona said calmly, almost like she knew Baroc was there.

"My pleasure captain," Jawtooth said before he collapsed.

_Later…_

"Woo," Jawtooth said, "I needed that." "I still can't believe how grateful they are," Mona said. Kody just stood there.

"Well," Mona said, "I think we should go get more people for my crew." "About that, "Jawtooth said, "I think I should tell you…"

Before he could say anything else, a marine came in. "I hear the two of you are pirates," he said. "Well," Jawtooth said, "actually…"

"Yes," Mona said, "yes we are." "Well," the marine said, "we are grateful for your help, but I'm afraid we can't have pirates around here. You're going to have to leave. We won't chase you, but we can't have you hanging around here."

"That's okay," Mona said, "we were just leaving." "But…" Jawtooth said. "What about him," the marine said, pointing at Kody, "isn't he a pirate?"

"Well…" Kody said. "Oh," Mona said, "he came here to be a marine. I only used him to come here to get Jawtooth."

Kody looked up. He knew that wasn't true. Mona hadn't known Kody was good at navigating until they were out to sea. "But before that," Mona said, walking over to Kody, "guess what he was."

Mona started to poke him. "Tell them Kody," Mona said, continuing to poke him, "tell them, tell them, tell them…"

"AAAARRGGH," Kody shouted, punching Mona in the face, "SHUT UP!" after realizing what he had done, Kody tried to apologize.

Before he could say anything, or even knew it, he was on ground, Mona sitting on his chest, punching him silly, shouting "how dare you do that to a girl."

After Jawtooth had pulled Mona off Kody, the marine said, "leave the pour kid alone." Kody realized that Mona had said that stuff so that the marines would believe they weren't friends.

As Mona and Jawtooth left, the peopled on the island crying and waving goodbye, Mona thought back to the trip to the island.

_Flashback…_

"Hey Mona," Kody said, "even if you're a pirate and I'm a marine, we'll always be friends, right?" "Of course," Mona said, smiling, "no matter how tough things get between us, we'll always be friends."

"What is it," Jawtooth asked. "Oh, nothing," Mona said, "just thinking a good memory."

_Not much fighting, I know. I think I'm getting bored of this. I will continue, but I might not do it right away. When I do continue, the next time will be at marine headquarters (defiantly not copied from the One Piece). In the meantime, I might work on my 'Ninja Daikon Brothers' story, which I have been seriously ignoring._

**Imagaco**


	9. Marine Talk

**Second Piece**

_Don't ask why I made Coby a fleet admiral, I just thought it would be a good choice. I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 8: Marine Talk

_Later, at Marineford…_

A marine in front of Fleet Admiral Coby was discussing pirates and business in the world, as usual. "…and now," the man said, "I would like to bring your attention to a new rookie pirate."

"A rookie," Coby asked. "Yes," the marine said, "considering that she has had the same start out as Pirate King Luffy, I think it would be safe to keep an eye on her."

Coby looked at a picture taken of Mona. "She not only defeated captain Baroc," the marine said, "she also recruited the man hunter Jawtooth to her crew. And her name is…"

"Morad D. Mona," Coby said. The marine looked up. "How do you know that?" "Lucky guess," Coby said. The marine knew it wasn't a guess, but didn't press it.

'Just what is she thinking,' Coby thought. Then someone walked by his office. "Hey," Coby said to the person, "I think you need to see this."

The person took one look at the report, and anger marked his face. "Just what is she thinking," the man said to himself, "this not at all what I wanted."

"It never is for theses kind of people," said Coby, "but I still saw this coming. She does reminds me of Luffy after all." "And now it seems that it's that way for sure," the man said.

"What do you think we should do," Coby asked. "Well," the man said, "let's see how much she is like Luffy." After walking away a few feet, he turned back to Coby.

"If and when she enters the grand line," the man said, "tell Dr. Hook I have a special mission for him."

_I case you're wondering who the man Coby was talking to was, it's a surprise. If you're wondering about Hempopo, he's a Vice Admiral, so don't worry._

**Imagaco**


	10. Real Increment

**Second Piece**

_I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 9: Real Increment

After sailing for some time, Mona and Jawtooth came upon an uninhabited island. They decided to stop there for the moment.

"I'm glad we got off the base alive," Mona said. "Me too," Jawtooth told her, "well, see yea." "WHAT," Mona said, "you can't leave. You just joined my crew."

"Correction," Jawtooth said, "I said I would think of joining your crew, I thought about it, and well, I'm not joining. GOOD-BYE!"

"Not if I stop you from leaving," Mona said. "What," asked Jawtooth. "Look," Mona told him, "I'll make you a deal. If I can beat you in a fight, you must join my crew. No exceptions!"

"And what if I win," Jawtooth said. "If you win," Mona told him, "you get to leave, and I'll never say a word about joining my crew to you again."

"Fare enough," Jawtooth said, unsheathing his swords. "Oh no," Mona said, "no swords. This will be a hand to hand fight. No tricks, no weapons, skill against skill alone."

"Wait," Jawtooth said, "you mean… I put down my swords, you lock up your wrists, and then we try to kill each other like desperate men."

"Well," Mona said, "I'm not going to kill you. But, yea, that's the gist of it." Jawtooth took of his swords. "But still," Mona said, as Jawtooth carefully put his swords down, "I think the odd are still in your favor."

"It's not my fault," Jawtooth said, stand in a fighting pose, "I haven't even really exercised in a while." Then Jawtooth and Mona leapt forth at the same time.

"Hundred brick fist," Jawtooth said, launching his attack. "Why is it called that," Mona asked as she jumped over Jawtooth, "I mean, you only use one punch, why call it hundred-something or other instead of one?"

"Because," Jawtooth said, turning around for another attack, "the punch given has the strength of a hundred bricks in one hit."

"Oh," Mona said, sidestepping another punch, "well, that clears it up." "Fishmen do have that strength you know," Jawtooth told her, trying to hit her with barrage of punches.

"I guess," Mona said, dodging all the punches, "but still, it can be real confusing to some people." "Well," Jawtooth said, now trying to kick Mona, "you're quite the talker, aren't you?"

"Of course," Mona said, now blocking instead of dodging, "I heard somewhere that some people think that those who keep quite when they fight do it because of a need to concentrate."

"So you're talking because you think that, by keeping quiet, you're showing that you're weak," Jawtooth asked, now punching and kicking.

"Pretty much, yea," Mona said, still blocking. "Aren't you going to attack," Jawtooth asked her. "I was going to wait until you got tired," Mona said, "but you asked for it."

"SPEED-SPEED GATLING," Mona shouted, unleashing a barrage of punches at Jawtooth. "It's more effective with my attachments," Mona said, "but still."

"Oh," Jawtooth said, getting up and wiping up the blood from his mouth, "now it's on."

_Meanwhile, at the marine base…_

"Excuse me," Coby asked a marine, "yesterday, you told me a report about the Mona girl." "Yes sir," the marine said.

"Well," Coby said, "in the report, it said that the girl had had attachments put in place of her wrists and ankles by a scientist. High-tech ones."

"That, I believe, is a lie," the marine said, "I mean, the only person who could do something like that is Vegapunk, and he's dead."

"Yes, he is," Coby said, "but I've hear rumors that Vegapunk had an apprentice/_son_, who was just as smart, if not smarter, than him."

"What," the marine said in slight shock. "If this part of the report is true," Coby said, "then we may have a possible new scientist that the marines can use to replace Vegapunk."

Coby looked at the marine. "I don't care how long it takes," he told him, "I want you to look for any information on this scientist, if he exists."

"Yes sir," the marine said before running off.

_Later, back with Mona and Jawtooth…_

Mona and Jawtooth were lying down next to each other in the light of the sunset, completely exhausted. "You know," Jawtooth said, "you're pretty good." "You too," Mona said.

Mona got up. "Well," she said, "I think we can call this a tie." Mona started to get the boat ready. "I'll help you," Jawtooth told her.

"What," Mona asked, turning around. "Well," Jawtooth explained, "I didn't want to join up with someone who was weak. After all, if I'm to become the second best swordsman in the world, I have to get strong."

"The **second** best," Mona asked, "what about the first best." Jawtooth stared at Mona like she was crazy. "Are you kidding," He said, "Zolo is the best swordsman in the world, and no one would _ever_ try and challenge him."

"Ok," Mona said, understanding him somewhat, "but why do you want to become the second best swordsman in the world?"

Jawtooth sighed and looked down. "When I was young," he said, "I trained at the Fishman Dojo. I also had a crush on a mermaid there."

Jawtooth sat down and Mona sat next to him. "When we fought, we always tied with each other," he continued, "and one day, we promised that one day, one of us would become the best swords master on land and sea."

"So," Mona said, "you're training to be able to beat her." Jawtooth looked away. "No," he said, "the next day, she was kidnapped and sold as a slave to the Tenryuubito."

"Oh," Mona said, "I'm sorry." "Don't be," Jawtooth told her, "you had no part in it. Anyways, I swore that day that I would become so great a swordsman that I could, and would, save her and all the slaves."

Jawtooth got up. "I don't know if she's still alive," he said, "but whether she is or not, I will not rest until I have freed her and all the slaves."

"Well," said Mona, getting up, "if I'm going to be queen of the pirates, I'm going to need a great swordsman. Welcome aboard."

"Right," Jawtooth said, "there's an island nearby. I think we should restock there." "Right," Mona said, getting on the small bout they had, "well, we are off."

_See, it's starting to go in a different direction then 'One Piece'. Oh, and to '__amyismynamey__', 'MastaRasta' said in one of his chapters that using one of his characters was ok._

**Imagaco**


	11. The Cat Thief

**Second Piece**

_Dear '__amyismynamey', __I will try. I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 10: The Cat Thief

As Mona and jawtoth approached the island, Mona turned to Jawtooth. "Hey," she said, "I was wondering, why do you have three swords." "What," Jawtooth asked, as if she had just asked a stupid question.

"Well," Mona explained, "you fight with two swords, but you carry around three. That must inconvenient… or is it just a back-up in case you lose one in battle?"

Jawtooth smiled. "Nether," he said, pulling out the sword on his back and holding it up in front of him, "this is Mayo's sword." "Mayo," Mona asked. "The mermaid I told you about," Jawtooth said, "the one from the dojo. After she was caught and sold, I took her sword, and vowed that I would only use it to help fulfill my dream."

"Wow," said Mona as Jawtooth put his sword back, "that is so cool. So, you only use that as a form of honor. That is so…"

"So what," asked Jawtooth, looking at Mona. "Who's that," Mona asked, pointing at the shore. Jawtooth turned around to see a red headed boy, who was carrying a big bag over his shoulder, running from three guys who looked like clown pirates.

"Best guess," Jawtooth said, "someone who needs help." "Our help," Mona said. "WHAT," Jawtooth said, turning around, "Oh no. No, no, no. I may have joined your crew, but I'm not stupid enough to…"

"SPEED-SPEED," said Mona, who started rowing at high speed before Jawtooth could finish, "MOTORBOAT!"

The boat went fast. Too fast. So fast, it not only left the water, it knocked into the three pirates. This was quite the surprise to everyone, including Mona and Jawtooth.

After all the surprise cleared up, the red head thanked them. Now that they were closer, they saw him more clearly that before.

He was about Mona's size, if not slightly taller. His whole head was covered with red hair, except for a stroke of blue hair on the left side of his face, which didn't look like hair dye. He wore simple loose clothes, like a white t-shirt and blue slack pants.

"So," the boy, who had introduced himself as Mark, said, "what are you doing out here on this island in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well," Jawtooth said, "we were supposed to come here to restock, but now we've got to run." "Why," asked Mona. "WHY," Jawtooth said, "you just decked three of the pirates from the Buggy pirates." "So," Mona said.

"Buggy the pirate is one of the Shichibukai," Jawtooth said. (Bet you didn't see that coming.) "Who are the Shichibukai," Mona asked after a while.

Jawtooth slapped his face with his hand. "You really are dense, aren't you," Jawtooth said, "Listen, the Shichibukai are pirates that are under the control of the world government." "Who would want to do that," Mona asked. "Well," Jawtooth said, "if you become a Shichibukai, you get amnesty for past actions, the full support of the government for some of your actions, plus you can get rid of as many rookie pirate as you want."

"So," Mona said, "he found that appealing." "Oh, no," Jawtooth said, "the government made him a Shichibukai by force." "What," Mona said.

"Well, you see," Jawtooth explained, "Buggy was once a small time pirate. Hardly any threat. Then he met Pirate King Luffy. Just like with most people Luffy met, it was like Buggy's luck and power increased. He not only helped Luffy break out several prisoners from Impel Down, he also gained those prisoners as crewmates. Soon after, he found a great horde of treasure, in which there were a few Devil Fruits, which made his crew even more powerful. Soon, Buggy even defeated Doflamingo. It was then that he was considered so powerful, the government decided that to prevent any chaos under his name, they had no choice but to make him a Shichibukai."

"Wow," Mona said, "he sounds cool." "Actually," Jawtooth said, picking his nose, "he can be kind of a wimp sometimes."

"So," said Mark, finally joining in the conversation, "why does this mean that you have to run?"

"Because," Jawtooth said, "If there is one thing Buggy cares about just as much about as treasure, it's the safety of his crew."

"Sounded like a caring captain," Mona said, "or is that a lie to." "No, that's true," Jawtooth said.

"How do you know all this anyways," Mark asked. "Because," Jawtooth said, "my brother is a Shichibukai."

"So we have inside help," Mona said, somewhat excited. "Yeeaaa, not so much," Jawtooth said. "Well," Mark said, "it's been fun, but I have to get going."

"Wait," Mona said, "are you a navigator." "Yes," Mark said. "Well," Mona asked, "why don't you join my crew?"

Mark looked over at Jawtooth. "Is he part of your crew," he asked. "First one, so far," Mona said proudly." "No dice," Mark said, turning away.

Mona and Jawtooth watched Mark walk away for a few seconds. "He doesn't have a choice, does he," Jawtooth asked. "Not in hell," Mona told him, "Grab him!"

Picking Mark up and throwing him over his shoulder, Jawtooth fallowed Mona back to the ship. Seeing that it had a hole in it, and seeing that neither of them were too good a carpentry, they decided to go into town to restock and get a new boat.

Mark fought the whole way.

_What do you think? Please review. No negative comments, please._

**Imagaco**


	12. The Navigator

**Second Piece**

_I just read 'A Demon's Curse and An Angel's Blessing', and noticed that it is surprisingly similar to another story I once read (I forget it's name). My story and 'One Piece' will be somewhat similar to this concept. And a great thank you to 'Portgas D. Jade'. I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 11: The Navigator

By the time Mona and Jawtooth had started out on their new boat (curtsey of some happy townsfolk), Mark had stopped fighting to get off Jawtooth. Now Mark just hung over Jawtooth's shoulder.

After a while, Jawtooth decided to put Mark down. Three minutes later, Jawtooth finally caught Mark and forced him back on the boat.

"I don't think so," said Jawtooth. "How can you swim so fast," Mona asked Mark, "and what do you hate about us?"

"I don't hate you," Mark said, before pointing at Jawtooth, "I hate him!" "Why do you hate me," Jawtooth said, somewhat hurt by this.

"I don't hate just you," Mark told him with fury, "I hate all fishmen." "Why," Mona asked. "Fishmen are the reason I was born," Mark said, venom dripping from his voice.

"What," Mona and Jawtooth asked, bewildered. Mark looked at ground with sadness and discomfort. "My mom, a human, was raped by fishmen… and I was the resulted."

"That's why you hate me," Jawtooth told him, "I think that that is a stupid excuse to give." "Oh, really," Mark said, glaring at Jawtooth.

"I agree with Jawtooth," Mona told him, "You can't condemn an entire spices by the actions of just one fishman." "One," Mark said with anger, "try five! Five fishmen raped my mother at once, and there was nothing anyone could do about it."

"So wait," Jawtooth said, "you're a half human-fishman too." "Too," Mona and Mark asked. "Too," Jawtooth said nervously, "too? Did I say too?" "Jawtooth," Mona said.

"Ok," Jawtooth said, "my mother was human too." He looked over at Mark. "But by chose," he said, holding up his hands. "Oh," Mark said, "I'm soooo sure."

"Hey," Mona said, "enough. Both of you, cool off." "I will not cool off," Mark said, "not till all fishmen are dead." "WHAT," Jawtooth said, standing up, "YOU WANT A FIGHT?" "BRING IT ON," Mark said, also standing up.

"THAT DOES IT," Mona said. She jumped out of the boat, and began to circle the boat at high speed. "How can she do that," Mark asked, watching her run. "She ate the Speed-Speed Fruit," Jawtooth told him, wondering what Mona was doing.

"Devil Fruit," Mark said, "figures." "SPEED-SPEED," Mona shouted, going even faster, "WHIRLPOOL!" "**WHAT**," Mark and Jawtooth shouted at the same time.

It was this time that they noticed that the water beneath them was starting to spin with Mona. Soon, a great whirlpool had formed beneath them. "How are you human-like," Mark asked, wanting to know before they died. "I don't know," Jawtooth said, "but I'll tell when I find out." "Man," Mark said, "I almost wish that I could also breathe under water, along with my great swimming ability."

That was the last thing they said before the boat sank. After a few seconds, Mona started to run backwards. "SPEED-SPEED REVERSE WHIRLPOOL," she said, running until the whirlpool was gone.

After running on the water for a while, Mona jumped on Jawtooth, who had resurfaced with Mark on his belly. "Why did you do that," Mark and Jawtooth asked Mona angrily.

"I did it because you lost your tempers," Mona said. "WE LOST OUR TEMPERS," Mark and Jawtooth shouted at her. "Ok," Mona said, "I admit I went a little over board."

"Well, nice going Mona," Jawtooth said, "Now we don't have any boat at all." "Wait," Mark said, looking over at Mona, "Mona? Morad D. Mona?" "Yes," Mona said.

"Why, my aunt told me about you," Mark told her, excitedly. "I'm sorry," Mona said, "your aunt is…" "Nami," Mark said. (Bet you didn't see that coming ether.)

"Nami," Mona said excited, "No way." "Way," Mark said. After listening to their chatter for a while, Jawtooth decided to try and get the two of them to focus on the problem.

"Guys," Jawtooth shouted, "what are we going to do about the boat problem?" "I know a guy who has a boat," Mark said, "I could take you to him."

"Does this mean you're going to be part of the crew," Mona asked. "Only on one condition," Mark said before pointing at Jawtooth, "he can prove that fishmen aren't all bad." "WHAT," said Jawtooth. "Oh relax," Mark told him, "it's not like you have to do it right away. You have a whole month to do so." "Oh," Jawtooth said, "ok."

"Ok Jawtooth," Mona said, "start kicking." "What," said Jawtooth, "I'm going to be a boat?" "Just until we reach land," Mona told him. Jawtooth started to grumble complaints, but kicked none the less.

"Say," Mona asked, "who is this person you know?" "Yusopp," Mark said, "we've never met. He's just some rich brat that I'm penpals with. Get this, he says he's the son of Sogeking. Crazy, huh?"

"Maybe," Mona said, getting intrigued, "but I do hope that he's telling the truth."

_What do you think? I tried to make Yusopp's name sound like a mix of usopp's and usopp's father's names._

**Imagaco**


	13. Captain Yusopp

**Second Piece**

_I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 12: Captain Yusopp

As soon as they hit the shore (literally), Mona, Jawtooth, and Mark knew that they would not need to worry about other pirates. After all, most pirates never even think about raiding out of the way towns like this one.

So, you can imagine how nerves about being discovered they were when they heard someone shouting "PIRATES ARE COMING, PIRATES ARE COMING," at the top of his lungs.

Mark, however, calmed them down when he saw who was shouting. "Relax," he said, before waving to someone running from a crowd. "HI YUSOPP," he shouted.

The boy Mark was waving to was about his height, if not a few centimeters. He had straight black hair that was curly at the end, but he wore a green bandana, so you couldn't see the straight part. His skin was slightly tan, like he had had pale skin before getting a tan. He wore gray overalls, but no shirt. The most noticeable part of his face, however, was his long nose.

"Oh," the boy said, still running from the crowd behind him, "I'll talk to you later. I just got to finish up here." "Ok," Mark said, waking bye as Yusopp ran past.

As Mark started to walk away, he saw that he was getting odd stares from Mona and Jawtooth. "Oh," Mark said, "it's become an unsaid policy that someone in this village has to run through it every morning, shouting 'pirates are coming'. Yusopp never told me why, though."

Mona and Jawtooth still stared at Mark like he said the craziest thing ever. "Well, anyways," Mark said, walking away, "I think it best that we wait at Yusopp's house. Fallow me, I know where it is."

Mona and Jawtooth looked at each other and shrugged. What chose did they have?

_Later…_

"WHOA," Mona shouted, standing in front of a mansion, "IT'S HUGE!" "Yusopp said he lived in a big house on a hill that stuck out like a sore thumb," Mark said, looking up at house, "but he never said he was loaded."

"Because I didn't think you would believe me," Yusopp said next to them, "or at least think I was a spoiled brat." Mona, Jawtooth, and Mark looked over at Yusopp.

"Let's go inside," Yusopp said, "I think we have quite a bit two talk about." "Hey, Mark," Mona said before they entered the house, "how did you know what he looked like?"

"Oh," Mark said, "after a few days of sending letters, we sent pictures of us to one another."

_After a long explanation…_

"So," Yusopp said, "let me get this straight. You have joined up with a pirate crew that has a fishman on it?" Mark nodded. "I mean," Yusopp continued, "I can understand you pirate crew, but one with a fishman on it?"

"You know I'm right here," Jawtooth said, slightly annoyed. "Right," Yusopp said, "anyways, did you ask me something Mona?" "YES," Mona said, annoyed that Yusopp had not heard her the first three times, "I asked if was true that you're Sogeking's son."

"Of course," Yusopp said as if it was the most obveuse thing in the world. "Prove it," Mark said. "Huh?" "Prove you're his son."

"How," Yusopp asked. "Tell us something only his family would know," Mona suggested. "Well," yusoop said, "let's see. His real name is Usopp, I look a lot like him, no one but his family and most trusted crewmates know what his face looks like, he was the sniper for 'pirate king' Luffy…" 'Really,' thought Mona. "…he's the only know person on the blue seas to be a master of sky warfare, mostly because of his dials and mantra…"

"Dials," Mona asked. "Sky warfare," Mark asked. "Mantra," Jawtooth asked. "I'll explain later," Yusopp told them.

"Anyways," Mona said, "I just realized, we can't know whether or not this is true." "Well," Yusopp said, "how can convince you."

Just then, Kaya walked in. this made Mark eyes widen. "Would your friends like some tea," Kaya asked Yusopp. "No thank you," Yusopp told her.

"Yusopp," Mark asked, watching Kaya leave, "who was that?" "My mom," Yusopp said, "why?" "Because," Mark said, "aunt Nami once showed me a picture of Sogeking and that woman, and said that she was his girlfriend" Mark looked back at Yusopp. "I believe you now," he said to him.

"Yea," Yusopp said, "she and dad eloped, and had me and my two younger brothers, Luffy and Elbaf." "Ok," Mona said, "I think we should get to the point. Yusopp, I heard from Mark here that you have a boat." "Only one on the island," Yusopp said, "at least, of its size." "Great," Mona said, "can we have it?" "Sure," Yusopp said. 'Yes,' Mona thought, doing that 'reverse-fist-air-punch' thing.

"But," Yusopp said, "only on one condition… you take me on as a crewmember." "Sure," said Mona, a little too quickly for Jawtooth and Mark. "And why do you want join onto our crew," Mark asked Yusopp.

"I'm tired of not living life on the seas, like my father," Yusopp said, "I want to be a great, brave warrior of the sea, just like him." 'I can hardly believe it,' Mona thought, pinching herself on the back of her hand to make sure she wasn't dreaming, 'the son of one of the Yonkou wants to join our crew.' Mark looked at both Mona and Jawtooth, trying to see signs of refusal. Seeing none, he sighed.

"Alright," Mark said, "you're on."

_If all of the Straw Hat Pirates could use Haki, then this is the type of 'color' I think they would each be __better at._

_Luffy- __Busōshoku Haki (__Color of Armaments)_

_Zolo- __Busōshoku Haki_

_Nami- __Kenbunshoku Haki (__Color of Observation__; also known as __Mantra)_

_Usopp- __Kenbunshoku Haki_

_Sanji- __Busōshoku Haki_

_Chopper- __Busōshoku Haki_

_Robin- __Kenbunshoku Haki (she doesn't need any more offensive fight stile)_

_Franky-__ Busōshoku Haki_

_Brook- __Busōshoku Haki_

_Keep in mind, this is only if they will be able to use Haki. And this is only the people who are Straw Hat Pirates so far. This is also not including __Haōshoku Haki (__Color of the Conquering King)._

**Imagaco**


	14. Farewell To Yusopp

**Second Piece**

_Sorry about chapter ten, I didn't notice it until yesterday. I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 13: Farewell To Yusopp

"Where are we going," Mona asked, walking through the woods with the others. Mark looked back at her. "Yusopp said to meet him at the shore," he said, "He said he has to take care of something." "Then we'd better hurry," Jawtooth said.

"Hold up," Mona said, looking over at a clearing in the forest, "isn't that Yusopp?" Mark and Jawtooth looked over, and it was indeed Yusopp. He was standing in front of his mother, who was holding a baby in her arms, and a kid who looked a lot like him, except he had a slightly shorter nose.

"Mom, little brother," Yusopp told them, "I am leaving to become a pirate." The kid (Yusopp's brother) looked shocked, but Kaya seemed to smile in amusement. "I know this seems like a big step for me," Yusopp said, "but, just like my father, and his father, I feel the call of the Jolly Roger beaconing me."

Yusopp walked over to his brother. "Luffy," he told him, "you're going to be the man of the house. But try not to overdo it, ok?" "Sure big brother," Luffy said, whipping away tears. "Wait Yusopp," Kaya said, "what about your… protector." "I'll let him take a break for a while," he said, "I wish to get strong by myself."

Yusopp turned away, then, as an afterthought, turned back and said, "Luffy, don't forget to run through town, yelling about pirates." "Of course," Luffy said, getting excited. "It's a lot of work," Yusopp told him, "and a lot to live up to. Are you sure you can handle it?" "Yes," Luffy said, "I'll do my best."

Yusopp smiled, knowing that he would. Yusopp turned and looked at Mona and the others, unsurprised that they were there. "Yosh," he said, "let's go."

_Later, at the shore…_

"Well," Yusopp said, "here we are, the Going Merry 2." The ship was fairly small, and looked like it would pretty easy to break in a fierce battle, but it was sturdy none the less. "I'm told it looks like the first Going Merry, which was said to be Pirate King Luffy's first ship," Yusopp continued, "I also heard that after the designer Merry, god rest his soul, heard what the first Going Merry had gone through, and what it had done, he became so proud of it that said he would build another Going Merry."

"Are you sure you want to do this," Mona asked as they got on the ship, "the world can be a big place. And even bigger if you've never been out in it… or, so I've been told." "I'm sure," Yusopp said, "I want to become a brave warrior of the sea, just like my father."

When they heard someone laughing, they turned to see Kaya and Luffy, who was holding baby Elbaf, standing on the shore, ready to see their ship off. "You sound just like your father when he went out into the world," Kaya said. "Big brother, Luffy said, "Have fun, be safe, and become a brave warrior."

Yusopp smiled. "I will," he said. And they set off.

**Imagaco**


	15. Kaya's Memories

**Second Piece**

_This is a flashback chapter. Also, I just noticed that this is my longest story so far. I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 14: Kaya's Memories

As Mona and her crew sailed off, Kaya began to remember back to when Usopp on the rest of Luffy's pirates came back.

_Flashback…_

It was a pretty dull day. Pepper and Carrot were grounded for something they did, and Onion was sick in bed, so the lively run through town, with the sound of 'pirates are coming' didn't happen that morning. 'This is really dull today,' Kaya thought, 'and it hasn't been the same since Usopp left. I wish Usopp was here.'

Suddenly, the villagers heard someone shouting. When the sound got closer, they heard what the person was shouting. And it made them fell nostalgic.

"PIRATES ARE COMING," Usopp shouted, running towards the village, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE." After a bit of chasing, Usopp met up with Kaya, Pepper, Carrot, and Onion (Pepper and Carrot are breaking their grounding.

"Hello everyone," Usopp said, "I trust you all had an enjoyable time while I was gone." "We continued to keep the village entertaining while you were gone," Pepper told him. "That's good," Usopp told him, patting his head, "I'd hate to have come back to a dull village." "And Kaya became a doctor," Carrot told Usopp.

"Really," said Usopp. "Yes," Kaya said, "and you must be pretty bruised right now." "Not really," Usopp said, "I'm nearly indestructible now." "Huh," Kaya, Pepper, Carrot, and Onion said, looking at him confused.

"You see," Usopp explained, "I got hurt, a lot, when we were on the Grand Line. I thought that this was a sign I was really weak. But I recently discovered that I was actually getting stronger. You see, a body, after it's damaged, starts to repair itself, making itself stronger than before so that it won't break again so easy. You see, my body got beat up on a somewhat average basis, I was even in a full body cast once or twice, but now body body's so tough, a regular person would only hurt themselves trying to hurt me. I know because this guy tried to break my arm, but he nearly dislocated his elbow doing it."

"COOL," pepper, carrot, and onion said, their eyes twinkling. "That's… great," Kaya said, slightly disappointed. "I'll be right back," Usopp said, "I want you to meet the rest of the crew, so I'm going to see what's taking them." Usopp ran off, going at such a fast speed, Kaya thought maybe speed and stamina increased too. (And yes, they had.)

After a few moments, Usopp came back. "They'll be here soon," he said. "USOPP," Kaya shouted, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?" Usopp looked at his right hand, which looked broken. "Oh," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "I tripped when I got to the ship, and the shipwright, big guy, jumped off and accidently landed on my hand."

Kaya gasped. "I was going to have our doctor look at it," Usopp said before holding it out, "but if you want to…" "Ok," Kaya said, going to get her First Aid kit, looking a little happier than before.

That night, the Straw Hat's had a small party at Kaya's house. (Pepper, Carrot, and Onion snuck out to go to the party too.) It was quite the joyous celebration.

After a while, Kaya asked Franky if she could talk to him. After they were away from the others, Kaya looked at Franky and asked if he could try and be more careful. "What do you mean," Franky asked her. "When Usopp went to see when you were coming to town, he tripped, and you landed on his hand."

"Oh, no," Franky said, "he asked me hit his hand." "What," Kaya asked.

_Flashback within a flashback (weird, I know)…_

Usopp ran up to the thousand sunny. When he reached Franky, he stopped in front of him and put his hand on a rock. "Franky," he said, "punch my hand." "WHAT," Franky shouted, "Hurting a friend is not super." "I know," Usopp said, "but please, just do it." "Aright," Franky said, shrugging, before he hit Usopp's hand, nearly breaking it. "Thanks," Usopp said, running off. "Shouldn't you have Chopper look at that," Franky called out to him. "No thanks," Usopp called back.

_End of Flashback within a flashback…_

After hearing this, Kaya realized what really happened. Usopp had realized that Kaya had wanted to heal up his injuries, but, having none, Usopp had gone and made one so that she wouldn't feel sad.

After the party died down, Kaya confronted him about this and he admitted it was true. Soon after, Kaya asked Usopp to come take a walk with her. Usopp and Kaya left the house, heading down to the beach at the edge of the woods. They walked on the beach in the moonlight for a little bit, before Kaya stopped, and Usopp stopped behind her.

"I really missed you," Kaya told him. "I missed you to," Usopp told her. "Usopp," Kaya said, turning to look at him, "I've been thinking about this a lot, especially since I've heard what happened on Raftel." Usopp shuddered at the memory of what nearly happened to him and his father.

"Usopp," Kaya said, "I think I…" "No," Usopp said, grabbing her shoulders, "don't say it. I could only cause you a miserable and lonely life. My father was heartbroken when he heard what happened to my mother. And besides, we live in two completely different worlds. We could never be happy together."

"I don't care," Kaya said, pushing herself closer, "if there are hardships, we'll get over them, if one of us dies, we'll let the other one know, somehow, and it doesn't matter if we are from two completely different worlds, I still don't care about what others say…"

Kaya looked into Usopp's eyes. "Usopp," she said, "I love you, and I always will… please say you like me." Usopp pushed her away and turned around. "I'm sorry," he said, "I don't love you, and I never will." Kaya looked sad for a moment. Then she smiled, walked up to Usopp, turned him around, and then kissed him (which was hard, considering his nose). "Liar," she said, smiling at his shocked face.

Then Usopp's face got serious. "You three can come out now," he said, looking at the woods. Pepper, Carrot, and Onion came out, looking a little shocked. Kaya was shocked too, but soon she smiled and started laughing. As Usopp began to hold her close, the three kids smiled and laughed a little to. That was the one moment Kaya would never forget, no matter what.

_End flashback…_

As the image of the Going Merry 2 disappeared into the distance, Kaya got down on her knees and started crying. "Mommy," Luffy said, looking at her worried, "what's wrong?" "Nothing Luffy," she said. Kaya looked up, and Luffy saw a faint smile on her face.

"I'm just happy for your brother," she told him.

_If you're wondering what happened on Raftel between Usopp and his father, it goes something like this. On Raftel, in the fight between the Blackbeard pirates and the Straw Hat pirates, Usopp was fighting Van Augur. At one point, Usopp's father showed up. Upon seeing Usopp fighting, he tried to help out. This lead to Yasopp to lying on the ground, facing the barrel of Van Augur's gun. Then Usopp, putting on a Reject dial, said something along the lines of, 'I lost my mother, I will not lose my father'. Then, using the Reject dial, which had a large impact in it, Usopp sent Van Augur flying. Before falling over, thinking he was going to die (which he nearly did), Usopp shouted to the world (which was watching most of the fight between the Blackbeard pirates and the Straw Hat pirates), 'I AM USOPP, A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA!'_

**Imagaco**


	16. Strawhats, Not Straw Hats

**Second Piece**

_Someone please review, I'm tired of nothing to comment on. Even if it's flames, I'll take them. (But if they are flames, please go light.) I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 15: Strawhats, Not Straw Hats

"Well," said Mona, holding up a flag, "what do you think." Seeing as her drawing skill was as bad as Luffy's, Mona's Jolly Roger stunk. "Well," Yusopp said, "a pirate flag is said to inspire fear, and that sure is scary." "What's it supposed to look like anyways," Mark asked. "A skull and cross bones with a straw hat," Mona said with annoyance. "Isn't there a flag like that already," Jawtooth asked. "Yea," Mark told him, "'Pirate King' Luffy's pirate flag looked like that."

"I know," Mona said, "but that is the aim. Two of our crewmates are related to members of the original Straw Hat crew." She pointed at Jawtooth. "He's related to one of the Straw Hat's friends," Mona continued before taking of her hat. "And this hat belonged to the second pirate king himself," she finished, "it's only fitting that we fallow their legacy. And so, I have decided that we shall be known as… the Strawhat pirates."

"Actually," Mark said, "my aunt is Nami, but my mother isn't related to her by blood." "And besides," Yusopp said, "calling ourselves the Straw Hats is completely unoriginal." "Strawhats," Mona said, "not Straw Hats." "What's the difference," Jawtooth asked. "In our pirate name," Mona told him, "the space between 'straw' and 'hat' has been taken out."

"Oh," Mark said sarcastically, "that makes sooooo much sense." "I can make a flag," Yusopp said, "but refuse to make anything that already existed, at least anything well known." "Fine," Mona said, annoyed, "then just make it somewhat different."

A few minutes later, Yusopp presented a flag with a look-alike of the Straw Hat flag, but this one had hair hanging down either side of its face. Since they didn't have any blue paint at the time, the hair was painted white. "How's this," Yusopp asked. "That's perfect," Mona said, "now put one on the flag." After the flag had the simple, the four of them went into the ships kitchen to discuss what to next.

"Now what do we do," Mark asked. "Well," Jawtooth said, "we have a captain, a first mate, a navigator…" "A sniper," Yusopp said. "A sniper," said Jawtooth, before realizing what he said. "You're a sniper," he asked Yusopp. "I learned a few tricks from my dad," Yusopp boasted, remembering the training sections he had had when his dad visited. (Yes, Usopp visited his family once and a while. What kind of father would he be if didn't.)

"Now all we need, at least before we enter the Grand Line, is a cook," Jawtooth said, "and a good one at that." "And one that needs to know how to make tofu," Mona told them. They looked at her like she was crazy. "Why tofu," Mark asked. "Don't tell me you're a vegan," Jawtooth said. "No," said Mona, "I'm a vegetarian." "What's the difference," Yusopp asked. "Vegetarians don't eat meat," Mona said, "Vegans don't eat meat or dairy products." "So, why are you a vegetarian," Mark asked Mona.

"Does that really matter," Mona asked. "Yes," Mark told him. "No," said Yusopp. "Not really," Jawtooth said. "Two out of three," Mona told Mark, "I'm not telling you." "At any rate," Jawtooth said, "we need a good chef." "Right," Mona said, pulling out a map. She pointed to a patch of water and said, "Set sail for here." The others looked at him, confused. "Why there," Mark asked. "There is a floating restaurant there," Mona said, "it's said to be owned by 'Pirate King' Luffy's chef. And I hear he has chef apprentice working there too."

"Right," said Mark, not sure how Mona knew this, "we're off to that spot." After getting their bearings, the Strawhat crew set out. "I wonder what this apprentice is like," Jawtooth wondered, "and how good of a cook he already is." "Actually," Mark said, "I never heard about it being a chef apprentice, but I once heard that 'Black Leg' Sanji took a girl in as an apprentice."

"Good," Mona said, looking at her crew, "with four male crewmate, this boat has enough testosterone already."

_Since I have nothing better to say, I'll state some facts about one piece that I find interesting. The first thing is that the Straw Hat crew seems to have subconcisly accessed their Haki, because they have been seen giving Luffy quite a few bruises. Also, what do you think will happen if a fish man ate a devil fruit._

**Imagaco**


	17. Restaurant Trouble

**Second Piece**

_To Portgas D. Jade, it's ok, I don't care if it's just you. I like you anyways. Oh, and to __amyismynamey__, thank you for your comments. I will try to put more originally into here though. __I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 16: Restaurant Trouble

"Are we there yet," Mona asked, bored out of her mind. "Not yet," Jawtooth said. "If you bored," Mark said, "you could help out around the ship." "Or you could stop acting like an impulsive kid," Yusopp said. "I can't help it," Mona said, "all devil fruits come with side-effects. Mine is that things seem slow to me. Plus a large appetite." "Well," Jawtooth said, "that explains why our food stores are low." "WHAT," Mark screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?" "Because you'd yell at me," Jawtooth told him simply. "Why you…" Mark said. "I really hope we reach the restaurant soon," Yusopp said. "You and me both," Mona told him.

_2 hours later…_

"What is that," Mona asked Yusopp, pointing at the slingshot he was holding. "Oh," said Yusopp, "my father said this was his original slingshot. He used it when he was part of 'Pirate King' Luffy's crew. He gave it to me for my birthday once. It is one of my greatest treasures."

"We're here," Mark said, pointing out to a large floating restaurant. "It looks like a giant fish," Mona said. "Guys," Jawtooth said, looking behind them, "we've got company. And not go company ether." When they looked behind them, the crew saw a navy vesicle heading for the restaurant. "Not good," Yusopp said to himself, "especially with the flag we have now."

After the navy ship got close enough to talk to the crew, a man stepped out to greet them. He wore a black bizness suit with a white tie. He had short green and pink hair striped hair. And, much like Mona's attachments, he also had gold brass knuckles built into his hands. Next to him was a man similar hair color, only his hair was long. This man also wore a white disco suit, with a black tie, and a pair of blue colored sunglasses shaped like diamonds.

"Greetings pirates," the business suit guy said, "I am Ironbody." He pointed over to the guy wearing the disco suit. "And this is my twin brother, Hypno." 'They are acting way too friendly,' thought Yusopp. "What do want," Mona told them, "you guys are acting way too friendly."

"No we're not," Hypno said, "we just want you to know who sank you. That is, if you survive." "FIRE," Ironbody said to a man who had been aiming a cannon at the Strawhat's ship while they had been talking. And then a cannon ball was launched.

"Oh no you don't," Mona said, jumping up on the side of the ship. "SPEED-SPEED," Mona said, spinning, "TWISTER." Making her mini twister, Mona caught the cannon ball, mid-flight. "WHAT," Ironbody and Hypno said together. "TAKE YOUR BALL BACK," Mona shouted, throwing the cannon ball back. Or, at least, that's what she tried to do.

The cannon ball missed them completely, and crashed into the restaurant. "oppes," Mona said to the crew, "sorry, it's hard to aim went you're spinning. Especially at high speed." "YOU IDIOT," Mona's crew shouted at her. "Sir," a marine said to Ironbody, "should we try and fire again while their distracted." "No," Ironbody said, smiling, "she hit the restaurant that belongs to 'Black Leg' Sanji. And it is said that restaurant is his pride and joy. He's not going to take this lightly."

"Leaving her to us would be WAY too merciful," Hypno said.

_I just read that the seven warlords might also represent the 7 deadly sins. If you think about it, this is also true with the Straw Hat pirates (Luffy= gluttony, Zolo= wrath, Sanji= lust, Nami= greed, Usopp= pride/envy, maybe). Crazy, huh._

**Imagaco**


	18. What a hotfoot

**Second Piece**

_To amyismynamey, he should (Ironbody sounding like Fullbody I mean). Not only did I make Ironbody somewhat based off Fullbody, but I also decided to make him Fullboy's son. That's right, I gave Fullbody twin sons, stick that in your pipe and toot it. (Sorry, was feeling the vibe of that.) I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 17: "What a hotfoot"

"But sir," a chief said to Sanji, "You've been hit by a cannon ball." "I've gone through worse," Sanji told him, getting up, "much worse." Sanji still looked much like he did in his youth. The only differences to be seen was that now he had both eyes uncovered, he had shaved off all his facial hair, and he now wore a white suit and tie over a black shirt. "Now," he asked, "have we found out who caused this?" "Yes sir," the chief said, before turning to the door, "Bring her in." 'Her,' Sanji thought.

After that, Mona was brought in to see Sanji. At first, Sanji thought he might be seeing a gender-bended ghost. But then he calmed down. "Leave," Sanji told the two chiefs, "I'd like to talk to her alone." They both left, guessing at what he might have meant by that. "Oh," Mona said, seeing Sanji with blood going down his face, "Mr. Sanji. I am sooooooo sorry." Mona bowed down to show sincerity. She looked up, and her eyes bulged. From the knees down, both of Sanji's legs were fake. His right foot was metal, with a thick flap at the bottom for a makeshift foot. The other was replaced by a wooden peg leg.

"**OH MY GOD**," Mona screamed, "**I DESTROYED YOUR LEGS!**" Mona quickly grabbed a knife off a nearby table, then held it to her stomach, ready to take her life. "**Whoa, hold it**," Sanji said, "My legs were gone long before you shot my room." "Oh," Mona said, "whew."

"But still," Sanji said, "I can't just look the other way on destroying my room. I'm afraid you'll ether have to pay me or work off the debt for rebuilding the wall." "Ok," Mona said, "I'll go find something to do." "Wait," Sanji said, holding up a sexy waitress suit, "don't forget your outfit."

Mona took one look at the dress. Then she picked up a nearby table. "ARE YOU FUCKING **KIDDING ME**," she screamed, throwing the table at him. Sanji jumped out of the way in time, showing that, despite his lack of feet, his foot strength was still strong. "Sorry," Mona said after she regained her composer, "but I'm not a slut." Then something went crunch. "Are you eating something," Mona asked.

Then she heard the crunch again. This time, she heard where it came from. Mona and Sanji looked down at the floor, which was starting to break up. "You're very strong," Sanji said, "are you a captain?" "Thank you," Mona told him, "and, yes, yes I am." Then the floor gave way.

_Earlier, in the dining room…_

"Here you are," a girl said as she gave Ironbody and Hypno each a bottle of wine, "if you need anything else, just ask." "Wonderful," Ironbody said, "let me guess. Fullbody, 1978, exhalant vintage. Am I right waitress?" "Yes, except for two things," the girl said, "one, it's 1979, not 78, and two, I'm not a waitress, I'm the sue-chief. We haven't had a waiter or waitress in years."

Ironbody looked over at the girl. She was of average height, blond with blue eyes, and an hourglass figure. She had a small ponytail on the vortex of her head. She wore a light blue shirt, with a white skirt. "What's your name," Ironbody asked. "Sally," the girl said. "Well Sally," Ironbody said, leaning over, "how would you like to spend some… quality time together. After your shift, of course." "Sure," Sally said, her eyes becoming hearts. "Miss," another man, relatively handsome, said, "can I get a refill." "Coming right up," Sally said, hurrying over. 'What a hotfoot,' Hypno thought.

It was then that the floor in Sanji's room, which was just above where Sally had been standing earlier, decided to cave in. "**WHOOOOOOAAA**," Sanji and Mona shouted as they fell. When the dust cleared, Sanji was up to his arms in the ruble. "Hey, girl," he said, turning to her, "are you al…" Sanji stopped short when he saw that Mona was in the ruble up to her waist, and upside-down.

"PERVERT," Sally said, slamming her heel down on Sanji's head. "Mona," Jawtooth said, as he, Mark, and Yusopp came in, "are you alri…" then they to saw Mona's upside-down lower half. "Whoa," the three of them said together, turning around to hide their bloody noses.

"PERVERTS," Sally said, kicking the three of them in the head. (Jawtooth she kicked twice.) "Now," she said, turning to Mona, "let me help you out of there." "Out of where," Mona said, sitting on top of the ruble. "How… how did you get out of there," Sally asked. "Don't ask," Mona told her.

"The pirate," Hypno said. "Alright girl," Ironbody said, "step away from the fitly retired pirate." "What," Mona asked. "You hear him," Hypno told her, "stand up." "Let me handle this," Ironbody said. "Why," Hypno nagged, "I'd do a much better job. Besides, if it were up to me, we would arrest that filth, 'Black Leg' Sanji."

"And I would back you up whole heartily," Ironbody told him, "Even if he is now handy-capped, scum like him still belongs in a cell." Mona _hated_ when people judged people before they even truly knew them. She got ready to deliver a strong punch to the two of them.

But, before she could even move, Hypno and Ironbody both had shoe prints in their faces. Standing in front of them, her leg raised from the fresh kick, was Sally, rage burning in her eyes. "You can do whatever you like to me, whether I want it or not," she said, "but if you **ever** speak badly of the pervert chief, I'll make you wish you have a vice-admiral with you."

"Bitch," Ironbody exclaimed, "You dare side with this…" He stopped, sensing the dark aura behind him and his brother. Turning around, they saw most of the kitchen staff behind them, each of them holding a weapon of some kind. "Care to finish that sentence," one of the bigger ones said.

"No thanks," Hypno said, deciding to be the smart one for once. "Then I suggest you leave," another chief said, "before we completely lose our cool." "Yea," yet another chief said, "no one insults our head chief, or sue-chief for that matter."

"Right," Hypno said, picking up his brother, "we'll just go then." That would have been it, but Ironbody just couldn't keep his big mouth shut. "You'll all pay," he said, turning back to the restaurant, "I'll see to it that you…" Suddenly, Mona appeared in front of him. "Wha…"

"Speed-Speed Nutcracker," she said, then hit him in the balls with her Speed-Speed devil fruit powers. Now Hypno really did have to carry Ironbody out. After they had left, Mona looked back over at Sally, raised her hand, and pointed her finger straight at her.

"You," Mona told her, "join my pirate crew!"

_Yes, it's similar to when Luffy met Sanji, but I'm trying. Please don't give me any negative comments. But you can ask me some questions about the characters or story (like Oda's SBS corner). Oh, and FYI, when Sanji said he had gone through much worse, he was referring to his time on the island full of transvestites. Also, the vortex of the hair is the spot on the back of the head where the hair grows out in all directions'._

**Imagaco**


	19. I'm Sorry

**Second Piece**

_I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 18: I'm Sorry

I'm sorry, I've gotten too many negative comments on this. While I appreciate those who have given me positive comments, I'm just too over swamped with the negative. Oh, and I have a bit of writers block with where I want this story to go.

I may or may not come back to this story, but I just need some time away from all this. If you like what I write, don't worry, I have plenty of other stories that I'm writing.

Also, please check out my new story 'One Piece Planet' if you could. It's a Naruto/One Piece crossover based off the movie 'Treasure Planet'. I haven't gotten any reviews for that, so I don't think anyone's read it. And I would like to hear what people think of it.

Good bye, and good luck.

_I don't know if you've noticed this, but all my chapters for this story end with only one short line. Think about that, will you._

**Imagaco**


	20. Reunion

**Second Piece**

_I'm final back. After so long, I've come up with a new (much more original) plot (but the characters themselves will not change). If you don't like it, please bear with me. I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 19: Reunion

After Sally had said yes to Mona, they got ready to set off. Sanji was glad that Mona had taken the time to fix his wall and floor. After everything was ready, Sanji leaned against the door and watched as they set of into the sunset. 'You always said you'd leave,' Sanji thought, 'I just never thought it'd be this soon.'

Sanji remembered the first time he'd met her. Sally had been a young girl, wishing to prove that a woman could be the chef in the world. Seeing that she could not beat Sanji, she had decided to become his apprentice instead.

Seeing as she always wasted food, Sanji had decided to leave her out in the ocean with little food. Due to the irony of the universe, he and Sally got caught in a storm and wound on the same rock he and Zeff once had. And the same experience too.

After that hell, Sally fallow Sanji cooking advice more thoroughly. She even started to smoke. Unfortunately, thinking of the word 'hell' reminded Sanji of 'that island'. "Sir," a chef said, thankfully breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes," he asked, turning away from the sunset, the ship long out of sight. "I hate to be a burden during the busy times, but…" "What?" "…well, it's about time, isn't it," the chef continued, "…for the Straw Hats to meet?"

Sanji sighed. "Yes," he said, "but less and less of us have been showing up. I'm beginning to wonder if I should go at all." "But sir," another chef said, "wouldn't it be better to see them now, even if you'll never see them again?" Sanji thought about this.

"I guess you're right," he said, standing up, "I guess I'm off… to the reunion."

_What do you think? Different, right? Please coment._

**Imagaco**


	21. Loguecity

**Second Piece**

_I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 20: Loguecity

"So," Mona said, standing in front of the sheep head, "where are we going?" "Here," Mark said, pointing to a map, "Loguecity."

"Loguecity," Mona asked, turning around. "I've hear of that place," Jawtooth said, "it's where the first pirate king was born, and the second one died."

"I've hear that it was also where Smoker first met Pirate King Luffy," Yusopp said, "although, back then, it was called Loguetown." "Well, at any rate," Sally said, "we should be there in only a few days."

Just then, a seagull flying by dropped something on Mona's head. Mona pulled it off, and stared at in shock. It was a stack of wanted posters. And her picture was on the front. "I… I GOT A BOUNTY," Mona said, before handing it to mark. "Read it," she said, "How much am I?" 'She didn't even look at the bottom,' Mark thought.

Mark looked at the bounty and said, "Wanted, Dead or Alive, Morad D Mona A.K.A. Strawhat Mona. Bounty, 500…" "Million," Mona asked. "No," mark said, "just 500." "WHAT," Mona shouted, ripping the bounty away to look at it.

The picture of her looked like the one Luffy had gotten for his first bounty, except she had made a piece sign with her hand. On it, it read as followed.

**Wanted**

**Strawhat Mona AKA Morad D Mona**

**500 berri**

"HOW COME I HAVE SO LITTLE," Mona shouted, nearly ripping her bounty. "Maybe because you haven't done anything yet," Jawtooth said, "Except for beating that Baroc guy." "I'LL SHOW THEM," Mona shouted, ripping her bounty in half, "I'LL GET AN EVEN GREAT BOUNTY NEXT TIME." Then Mona ran up to the front of the ship and pointed forward. "ONWARD," she shouted, "TO LOGUECITY!"

_Meanwhile…_

Two shadows sat next to a wide river, each facing the other. "It's nice to just to get away for a while, you know," one of the figures said. "Of course," the taller figure said, laughing. Suddenly, a stack of wanted posters landed in the lap of the first figure.

Opening up the stack, he saw Mona's poster. "Hello," he said, "who do we have here?" "Who is it," the second figure asked, looking over. The first figure took Mona's bounty poster out, slipped it in his vest, then walked over to the cliff next to the river.

"I'll be back," he said, "I just have to see someone first." Then he jumped off.

_It's named Loguecity because it's gotten bigger. You'll find out who the two figures (well, one of them) are in the next chapter. Please review._

**Imagaco**


	22. The Two Captains

**Second Piece**

_I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 21: The Two Captains

"Here we are," mark said, folding up the ship flag, "Loguecity." "Great," Mona said, jumping off the ship, "I'm going to go see where the pirate kings died." "And I'm going to look for something to eat," jawtooth told them, also jumping off the ship.

The others looked at him. "What," he said. "You look… different," mona said. Indeed, jawtooth's skin was now as red as if he had a light sunburn. "Oh," he said, "that's because I was a bit pail before; but now I'm alright."

"YOU WERE PAIL," Mona said in surprise, "wait, does that mean that this is your natural color." As jawtooth nodded yes, mark said, "come to think of it, it seemed like you've been getting darker in color for a while now." "And when I'm blood red, I'll been back to normal."

"…makes sense," mona said. "Of corse it makes sense," yussop told her, "what doesn't make sense is why you're the same kind of fish man as your father." "Dumb luck," jawtooth said, surging. "What does he mean," mona asked.

"Well," jawtooth told her, as they both started to walk out, "fishmen have very deep roots, so…" "Hey, guys," sally said, jumping off the boat, "be careful. There are two marine captains guarding this town." Mona and jawtooth looked up. "Two," mona asked.

"Yea," sally said, "one is a fishman as well." "Really," "yea," sally said, "since the days of 'Pirate King Luffy' fishmen jobs have been branching out. I've heard some have even become marines." "What's his name," jawtooth asked, "…the fishman in this town I mean?" "Armstrong," sally said. 'Little Armstrong,' jawtooth thought.

"And the other," mona asked. "His name is Washer," Sally said, "and he's a devil fruit user; but I don't know what kind. I've heard, however, he's almost as powerful as Smoker was before he went after the pirate king."

"Smoker, huh," said mona, looking out to the town. "Now," sally said, "I think we should have someone stay here, so we can keep the ship safe." "I'll do it," mark said, "I don't have anything to do anyways." "Ok, I've decided," mona said, more to herself than anyone else, "after I go see the execution platform, I'm going to see this washy-guy, and have him change my bounty."

"Wait, what," jawtooth said, turning it time to mona run off. "Is she crazy," sally and mark asked at the same time. "From what I've seen," jawtooth said, "yes." After standing there for a while, yussop jumped off the ship and said, "Well, I'm going to go take care of getting the stuff we need."

"And I'll go take care of the food stock," sally said, walking off. "And I'm going off to eat," jawtooth said, going off in his own direction. "Ok," mark said, pointing to the east, "I'll steer the ship towards the east, that way we'll be lease easily caught by the marines."

"We're off," they all said.

_I don't know what to say, so I'll just end it here._

**Imagaco**


	23. Fairwell, and good luck

**Second Piece**

_Hey everyone (or at least those who read this story). I have decided to give this story over to 'CrazyBusiness'. Before he does it, however, I want to write this one chapter of the story that I wanted to write most of all. So, here it is. Hope you at least like this one more than the others. I don't own One Piece._

Chapter 24: The Tale of Billy 'Six-Guns' Derkin

Meanwhile, Yussop was looking for some sniper goggles. "Aha," he said, coming upon to an old pawn shop, "this looks good." "Oh, you don't want anything from there," a voice said.

Yussop turned to see a man leaning against a nearby wall. The man was dressed like a cowboy, with a cowboy hat, boots, pants, and even a desert cloak. His face looked like it was that of a twenty or so year old; it had a clean-shaven look, with square coke-bottle glasses, and had a mess of black hair sticking out from his hat.

"The owner is a real con-man. Here," the man threw Yussop an old looking pare of goggles, "this belonged to 'Sogeking' Usopp." "Really," Yussop said, looking at the goggles. They were a fairly old kind, which you wore like a helmet, (A/N: They're the same goggles Usopp first got in Lougetown.) "How do you know that?" "I know," the man said, "because I got them from him personally. The name's Billy Derkin."

"Billy 'Six-Guns' Derkin," Yussop asked in amazement, "the bounty hunter that was known as the second greatest sharpshooter in the world." To answer his question, Billy took two guns out of their holsters, and four more limbs, each holding a gun, popped out from a metal waistband attacked to him.

"Do you have to ask," Billy said, in a joking voice. Yussop noticed that his chest was covered in badges, but decided to say anything about it. "I heard you retired years ago," Yussop said, "right after the death of 'Pirate King' Luffy." "You heard right," Billy told him, putting his guns away, "I stopped bounty hunting, got married, I even have a daughter around you age. She tells me that she's going to be a pirate soon. A sharp-shooter, just like me. She's probably as good a sharp-shooter as you right now, but she'll no doubt get better."

"How did you know I was a sharp-shooter," Yussop asked. "What other kind of person needs sniper goggles," Billy asked. Yussop smiled and put the goggles on. Billy turned around, and was about to walk away when Yussop said, "Wow, I bet I can get some really good kills with these."

Billy stopped. "Don't kill with a gun too much," he said, not turning around, "a gun that always kills is a murder tool, not a weapon." "Who told you that," Yussop asked. "Ussop did." "The King of Snipers." "Yep," Billy said, turning around, "right when I first met him."

"Tell me more," Yussop said, wanting to hear more about his father. "Sit down," Billy said; sitting down himself on some nearby steps, "it's kind of a long story." Yussop eagerly sat down next to him. "It all started when I went to try and seize my place as the number one sharp-shooter in the world. I was number one in the South Blue at the time, but who wouldn't try to be the best in the world at what they're good at."

_Flashback…_

Billy walked down an old dusty street. 'What an odd town,' he thought. And it was. Except for the castle in the distance, the place looked like a dusty, old western town; like the ones he had back on his home island. At any rate, he knew that he was here. The man he was looking for, Usopp, the so called 'King of Snipers', was here.

"I know you are here, King of Snipers," Billy shouted out to the town itself, "show yourself." After a minute or two of waiting, someone stepped out. He wore a white sunhat, brown overalls, red goggles, and had long, curly black hair, a muscular build, and a long nose. On his back was a single, long, rifle.

"What do you want," the man asked. "You're the King of Snipers," Billy said in amazement. "I am," the man said, almost sounding like he was boasting, "but you may call me… 'Sogeking' Usopp." Billy sweat-dropped as Usopp posed for the last two words. "I'd rather call you delusional," Billy told Usopp.

Usopp looked sad at that. "At any rate," Billy said, taking out his six guns, "you're the only one claiming to be the King of Snipers; so until the real King of Snipers comes out, it is you I will fight." "What," Usopp said, looking over. "My name is Billy 'Six-Guns' Derkin," Billy said, "and I am here to challenge the King of Snipers to a duel."

"Um, well, ok," Usopp said, pulling out a black slingshot. "You're kidding," Billy said, lowering his guns, "you're going to fight me with that. What about the gun on your back?" "I never use that gun," Usopp said, "for anything."

"Great, just great," Billy said, "I've got to fight a sharpshooter, who doesn't even use a gun." 'Of course,' Billy thought to himself, giving Usopp the once over again, 'if he really is the King of Snipers, I bet he'll be amazingly hard to beat, even _with_ that dumb slingshot.'

"Get ready 'Six-Guns'," Usopp shouted, pulling back his slingshot. "I'm ready whenever you are, 'King'," Billy said, raising his guns again. "Let's fight," they both said together.

Billy shot first, using all six guns at once. He knew he had to go all out to win. But Usopp jumped out of the way and readied his slingshot. "Green Star; Bamboo Javelin-Grove," Usopp shouted, firing his slingshot.

Suddenly, a field of bamboo shot up from the ground, nearly scouring Billy. Luckily, Billy thought Usopp had been aiming for him, so he had jumped out of the way, causing the attack to only graze him. 'Holy shit,' Billy thought as he landed, 'did that bullet just do what I think it just did?'

But Billy didn't have time to think about what just happened when Usopp shouted, "Green Star; Devil!" suddenly, a humongous Venus Fly Trap shot out of the ground and grabbed Billy in its mouth. "Oh no," Billy said, "not this time. I know your tricks." Then Billy aimed and fired at the stem of the fly trap. After a few good shots at it, the stem finally snapped in half.

"Is that all you got," Billy said, landing back on the ground. "Green Star: Skull Exploding Grass," shouted Usopp, firing again. Suddenly, the ground at Billy's feet exploded. And then everything went black. When Billy woke up, he was looking up at a ceiling with a fan on it, a woman looking down at him.

She had short red hair, eyes as green as fresh grass, and normal pink lips. She looked about fifteen, but had the figure of a twenty year old. She wore a white shirt with a golden loin's face on it, green short shorts, and a silver necklace.

"Great," Billy said, "I can't believe that guy killed me." "What," the woman said, confused, "but you not dead yet." "Then you want to tell me why I'm looking at the most beautiful angel to ever exist in heaven," Billy said. The woman blushed so hard, the heat would have given a person third degree burns.

"While I think that she is cute," Usopp said, "I don't think that you need to exaggerate that much." Upon hearing Usopp's voice, Billy to shot up and look around. Sitting sideways on a chair nearby, was Usopp himself. "YOU," Billy said, trying to get up.

Suddenly, Billy felt a sharp pain on his chest. Looking down, he saw he was covered in bandages. "You were lucky," Usopp told him, getting up, "I aimed so that the explosion happened away from you, but you still took most of the exposition; I thought it best to get you to a doctor." "Well you thought wrong," Billy said, getting up more slowly, "why'd you try and save me anyways? I tried to kill you." "But I didn't want to kill you," Usopp said, "Besides, I know you're not a bad person."

"What are you talking about," Billy said, sitting down from the pain, "you're a sharpshooter. Sharpshooters shoot to kill." "Not if they don't want to," Usopp said, moving so that he was now sitting in the chair correctly, "and I didn't want to. A gun that only kills isn't a gun, it's a murder weapon." "Says who," Billy asked. "Says me," Usopp told him, "the King of Sniper."

Billy looked a Usopp skeptically. "Look," Usopp said, "It's pretty easy to kill someone. Pirates like me do it every day. But fighting with someone at full force, and not killing them, that's a bit harder." "…I still don't get it."

"Well, I hope you do some day," Usopp said, "At any rate, I'm not here to fight you; I'm here because I came to this island for one reason." "And what is that," Billy asked. "To destroy THAT," Usopp said, pointing to the castle of the window.

"That," the woman said, "you can't be serious. No one has ever gone to that castle, and ever come back alive." "Maybe, Iko," Usopp said to the woman, "but none of them were 'Sogeking, The King of All Snipers!" "I'm still not sure you are ether," Billy said, "Beating me could have been a fluke. With all that crazy ammo, anyone could beat me." "Maybe," Usopp said, looking over at him, "but it's all I have right now."

Suddenly, two large demons burst into the room, knocking Billy and Usopp over in the process. Then they grabbed Iko, and flew off towards the castle. "What the hell was that," Billy said, getting up from under the turned over chair. "Hell is exactly right," Usopp said, "it seems that a man on this island, in hopes of gaining great power, has made a pack with hell."

"Say what," Billy said, looking at Usopp like he was crazy, "that's impossible. That's no such possible thing." "If you've been on the grand line as long as I have, you wouldn't say that," Usopp told him, "besides, how else would you explain this."

Billy opened and closed his mouth a few times, struggling to find an answer. "Exactly," Usopp said, grabbing his bag, "now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going off to stop him." "I'm coming with," Billy said, grabbing his body clamp with the four extra arms. "No, you're not," Usopp told him, putting his goggles on, "you're too injured. Besides, you have no reason."

"I'll give you three reasons," Billy said, holding up three fingers, "first, that girl they took was beautiful, and I like to do all I can for a beautiful woman; second, you may be tough, but those things outnumber you too greatly." Looking at where Billy was pointing, Usopp saw he was right. The demons flew around the castle in the hundreds (and that was what was just outside the castle). "and third," Billy continued, putting his body clamp on, "I say that we still haven't finished our fight, so I want to make sure that you don't skip out on our rematch." "Fine," Usopp sighed, "but we do this together. No solo acts." "Fine," Billy agreed as they ran off to the castle.

_Later, at the castle…_

"Are you sure about this," Billy asked as they walked in, "it feels like a trap." As soon as they walked in, the door slammed behind them, and the eyes of a hundred demons shone down at them. "It's a trap," Billy said, aiming all six of his guns up at the eyes, "knew it."

"Hey, are you going to be okay with this," Usopp asked, aiming his slingshot up as well. "I'm more worried about you," Billy said, checking to see if he had ammo in his gun, "just because I don't believe in the supernatural doesn't mean I wasn't trained to fight it." Usopp looked over at Billy. "Don't ask," Billy said.

"**ATTACK**," one of the creatures shouted; its voice sounding like it was gargling with rocks and lava. The demons flew from the ceiling, weapons pointing at Usopp and Billy, ready to kill. "Ready to go 'King'," Billy asked. "Whenever you are, 'Six-Guns'," Usopp said.

Then all hell broke loose (pun not intended). Usopp ducked, allowing Billy to roll over him, firing in all directions. Each bullet that hit blew a hole in the demons. "These aren't normal, lead bullets," Billy explained to Usopp's amazement, still shooting down the demons, "they're made of a metal that affects the wavelength of anything magical. And that metal is iron." (A/N: I was going to call it Nth metal, but that's a DC comic item. I thought it would make it too much like a crossover.)

"Nice," Usopp said, before aiming to a demon heading straight for him, "but I have a few trick of my own." Usopp fired and a flower popped out of the ground. But this flower had no stem, and was the same color as uncooked hamburger meat. And it reeked.

"Oh Hades," one of the demons said, as he and a few of his friends fell out of the air, "that **STINKS**!" "Green Star: Rafflesia," Usopp exclaimed. "Nice," Billy said, pinching his nose. "Just wait until I bust out the big guns," Usopp said.

"Do not falter," one of the demons said, plugging his nostrils, "fight; fight for our master." "Master," Billy said, shooting down the incoming demons, "that always sounded perverted to me. Why not call him king ugly?"

"You dare insult his royalty," another demon said, charging to stab Billy with a spear. "I dare," Billy said, flipping over the demon, and shooting him in the head, "and I bet Usopp here dare's too." Billy looked over at Usopp, who was jumping around and firing at them, "Right?"

"Of course," Usopp said, as he continued to fire at them. But then, Billy noticed that he wasn't shooting at the demons, he was shooting at the floor. "What are you doing," Billy asked. "Just watch," Usopp said, landing so that they were back to back.

"**NOW**," the biggest of the demons shouted; and demons in numbers 5x greater than before came out of the shadows. Before Billy could do anything more than said, "Holy," giant roots with petals on them shot out of the ground and attacked the demons.

"Green Star: Humandrake," Usopp said. "Nice," Billy said, quickly reloading his guns, "my turn." Before the demons could reclaim their senses, Billy leapt over Usopp and opened fire on all of them with all six of his guns. To the untrained eye, it looked like he was firing randomly; but Usopp noticed that every single bullet hit right between the eyes of each demon.

Once Billy had landed, and stopped shooting, the demons all began to turn to ash. "Hold the applause," Billy said, dumping out the bullet shells. "Amazing," Usopp said as they began to walk, "you're very good; who trained you?" "Daddy the Father," Billy said calmly, reloading his guns. "What," Usopp said in amazement, "you're joking." "Nope," Billy said, finishing his reloading, "I went all the way from South Blue to find him, and study under him."

Then, Billy lowered his shirt, and showed Usopp three bullet scars on his right shoulder. "I challenged him three times in a row, saying if I hit him even once, he'd have to train me. He won every time. But because I was so persistent, and because I survived every fight, he decided to train me anyways."

"Nice," Usopp said, "you know, I met Daddy the Father once." "I guessed that," Billy said, "unless he meant someone else went he said 'That long nose kid I met yesterday'." (A/N: Billy became Daddy's, for want of a better word, apprentice the day after Luffy and his crew left Loguetown.)

Just then, they reached a pair of doors so large, the giants of Elbaf would think they were normal sized. "Wow," Billy and Usopp said, before Billy said, "well, there's no other way that I've seen, so we're going to have to try it."

Usopp went on one side of the door, and Billy went on the other. Then they both pushed. The doors moved as easily as if they were made for a human being. "Well that was easy," Billy said as they walked in.

The doors led to what looked like a small park, with swings, trees, a few flower beds, and some stone benches. But everything looked like it hadn't been used or cared for in ages. The swings were rusty and falling apart, the trees were leafless and dead, and the flower beds had more weeds than flowers, and even those were dying.

"Welcome," a voice said, "to the Garden of Death." Billy and Usopp looked up. Another demon was above them; but unlike the other demons, this one was thin, tall, had messy black hair (A/N: the other demons were bald), and looked very human.

"Apply named I see," Billy said, "Let me guess, you're the big, head honcho." "You may address me as Demon King, or King of Hell, if you prefer." "What I prefer," Billy said, "is that me, and the 'King of Snipers' here, kick your ass; and hard."

"Your insolence is impressive," the demon king said. "Yea," Billy said, "I've always been told I have a mouth on me." Then the demon king snapped his fingers. Holes in the walls appeared, reveling cages with people in them. Almost all of them were badly beaten, or females wearing nothing but a cloth around shoulders. "These are the people who have come into my position," the demon king said, "your deaths with serve as another example that thinking help with come is pointless."

"Bring it," Billy said, aiming his guns. "Yea," Usopp said, getting ready as well, "bring it." "Very well," the demon king said, "let's get this pointless struggle for freedom over with."

The demon king opened a portal next to him, and a horde of demons shot out of it. Usopp and Billy lunged themselves into the attack. The demons tried stabbing them, but Billy ducked and shot. Usopp just lunged more of his fly trap, which ate the demon whole. The demon king lit the fly trap on fire, but it kept attacking.

Soon, the battle had attracted the attention of the people who had long ago given up hope. The longer the battle raged, the more the people in the cages began to hope, and the more irritated the demon king got. In the stories of this battle to come, it would be said that those two were so amazing together, that their teamwork was second only to 'Pirate King' Luffy and his crew.

Soon, the demon king was left to deal with Usopp and Billy alone… and he was losing. "Take this," Usopp said, firing a bulb, which started to grow grass until it formed a giant wolf. Then the bulb hit the demon king, and the sound of an explosion reverberated around the garden. "Secret Attack; Green Star: Impact Wolf!"

"This cannot be," the demon king said, falling to the ground, "I am the King of Demons. I… cannot… lose!" "First time for everything," Billy said, jumping over him and taking aim. "Daddy," a pair of voices shouted.

Billy looked over in the direction of the voices. Two girls, both unharmed and untouched, looked out of a cage behind a floating throne. "Daddy," they shouted again. "Daddy," Billy said, looking back at demon king, "you locked up your own childre…" Billy never got to finish, because the demon king used the time to strike. "Silence," he shouted, knocking Usopp away as well, "you know nothing. All I have done, I have done so that they could live like they were meant to; like royalty."

"Royalty," Usopp said, firing am him, "you're treating them just like another pair of prisoners." "A necessary task," the demon king said, knocking away Usopp's black slingshot, "they tried to stop me. But now, no one can stop me."

Usopp jumped up and ran for his black slingshot, taking out the pieces for a large green one as he ran. The demon king suddenly disappeared and reappeared next Usopp. He knocked Usopp and his weapon in different directions.

"Do not even try to fight," the demon king said, picking up Usopp's bag and throwing it away, "it is pointless. There is no hope." For once, Billy thought he was right. He was still recovering from the demon king's last hit, and Usopp was defenseless.

"Now," the demon king said, reaching for Usopp, "you shall die, ending your pointless life; and this pointless battle." Usopp was panicking, tears in his eyes, looking up at the man who would kill him. Then, with a speed like no other, Usopp grabbed the gun on his back, pointed it at the demon king, and fired.

The gunshot was loud, but the silence afterwards was deafening. Then, the demon king fell next to Usopp, as dead as the ground he had once stood on. And then, the castle began to recede. It didn't crumble, or sink; it was more like a tree speed growing in reverse.

Soon, everyone was standing on a barren hill, and a dead young adult lay at Usopp's feet. "Daddy," the two girls (Billy could now see that they were twin, around ten years old) shouted as they ran over to the body. As the twin cried over the body, Usopp put his gun away, picked up his bag and slingshots, and then walked away. "Hey," Billy said, running after him, "wait."

Once they had finally reached town, Usopp stopped. "…Why," Billy asked, catching his breath, "why did you kill him? You could have just shot him in the leg or the arm. What about all that talk of 'guns that kill are murder weapons'? Why did you kill him?" Usopp took out the gun and pointed it at a can on a nearby fence. "Watch the bullet," Usopp said, and fired.

Being a great marksman, Billy was able to keep track of the bullet. It flew over and hit the can. But then it did something astounding. It flew right through the can, turned up, and hit a nearby seagull in the head. "You see that," Usopp said, turning around and putting his gun away, "this gun is cursed. No matter who or where I aim at, this thing always kills. That's why I never use it; even if I were use friendly fire, the gun will shoot to kill. It's been that way ever since Auger gave me it before he died."

'He got it from an ogre,' Billy thought, confused. "I don't carry this gun for emergencies," Usopp said, "I carry it so that it doesn't get used." Usopp turned to walk away, but stopped when Billy cleared his throat. "Usopp," Billy said, "it was an honor to fight with you, and by you. I hope we meet again; King of Snipers."

Usopp smiled. "Good luck," they both said; then they laughed, and went their separate ways.

_End Flashback…_

"And that," Billy said, "was the first time we met. I teamed up with him twice more after that. Three times if you count that time I met his crew; and no one does seem to count that. But, after 'Pirate King' Luffy died, I felt it was time to hang up my guns. So, I retired, married Iko, had a beautiful girl, and moved here to Loguecity, when it was still called Loguetown."

"Wait, Iko," Yussop said, "the same Iko from the story?" "The same," Billy said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I just remembered I was going to see my daughter off. She's leaving to be a pirate today. Who knows, you might see her some day. It is a big sea after all."

"Yea, maybe," Yussop said, getting up, "see yea Billy." "See yea Yssop," Billy said, "tell your father I said hi. I'm sure the King of Snipers would like that." Yussop smiled and walked off into the crowd that had formed as Billy told his story.

Then he stopped and turned around. Billy was gone from view. "How did he know my father was the King of Snipers," Yussop asked himself. Then he shrugged, and just walked on.

_Meanwhile…_

A lone girl walked up a hill, a bouquet of roses in her arms. She was about 16, and had red hair, round coke-bottle glasses, a cowboy outfit with a small desert cloak, and a metal waistband. Once she reached a tree at the top, she stopped. "Hi dad," she said, "I'm sorry I'm late, but mom was being overprotective, as usual. I mean, seriously, she can't protect me forever. Anyways, I've made up my mind for good now. I'm sorry dad, but I've got to get out of your shadow. I want to be known as Mina 'Four-Guns' Derkin, not 'the daughter of Six-Guns'. I've found good friends, so you have to don't worry about me. But I want you to know, I've always loved you; and I always will. Good-bye daddy."

Then, with tears in her eyes, she set the bouquet on a grave at the base of the tree. Then, she stood up and walked away, stopping only to take one last look at the grave, so as to read the words on the homemade gravestone one last time.

**Here lies Billy 'Six-Guns' Derkin.**

**Beloved husband, father, and gunslinger.**

"**A gun that kills is not a gun, it is a murder weapon."**

_I hope you liked it. I tried to make it more dramatic and heartfelt. Please tell me if it worked. Also, I have an announcement to make. I have decided to take on the idea of having a Beta-reader. If anyone has any suggestions on who you think is best, please tell me. I now turn everything over to 'CrazyBusiness'. But still, please review for this one last story._

**Imagaco**


End file.
